Trial by Water
Walkthrough *Speak to Edal-Tahdal in Norg. If you have sufficient fame, he will give you a Tuning fork of water. *Travel to Den of Rancor and find the Cloister of Tides. If you have Unity Accolades the fastest way is the Unity Warp method. Otherwise you're in for a long walk Reaching the Cloister Walking *To get to the Cloister of Tides, head to the main entrance of Temple of Uggalepih at (J-11) in Yhoator Jungle) and go inside. One person will need a Paintbrush of Souls to enter the Den of Rancor. *From the entrance take every right until you zone back out to Yhoator Jungle, then take every left you can until you zone back into the Temple. *Take a right and once you come to the corner, head south. There is a wooden gate here that someone will have to open. Head south as far as you can, around the small square, then east until you come to a granite door. To get through this door, you need to kill the Temple Guardian. Once the Temple Guardian is dead, the door will open automatically and stay open for a couple of minutes. **'WARNING:' If you go through this door and it closes behind you, you cannot get back out unless someone kills the Temple Guardian on the previous side. *Head through the door and go north through the Manipulator room, following the path toward a another granite door. *Go through the door and have someone with the Paintbrush of Souls examine the stone picture frame on the east wall. **Once the prompt says: "By focusing your thoughts on the paintbrush of souls, a new painting begins to appear on the canvas..." you must then wait 30 seconds to a minute before advancing the dialogue, or the door will not open. If you fail to focus an image on the canvas, wait a few moments and try again. *A door will open to the north, head through it to enter the Den of Rancor. *Descending the path brings you to a room with many exits. Head to the southeast corner of that room and take the easternmost passage. Follow the right wall of that tunnel until you see a hole in the floor at (J-7). *Drop through the hole and head northeast, zoning into the Cloister of Tides. Unity Warp *Talk to any Unity Concord NPC and ask to be warped to a Wanted area. Choose Level 128 and choose Den of Rancor. *You will end up on a ledge on . Apply Sneak, Invisible and head NorthEast, hugging the wall to the exit at . *From head northwards to the "Drop D" location at and drop down. *Make your way to , grabbing the Home Point on the way for an easy return to the Battlefield. After the Battle *After defeating Leviathan Prime, you will acquire Whisper of Tides. *Return the Whisper to Edal-Tahdal for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers, you may start the quest The Moonlit Path to fight Fenrir Prime. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Eye of Nept from Edal-Tahdal. The Fight *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *Try to fight Leviathan Prime on Lightningday and do not fight him on Watersday. *Keep up Barwatera at all times. *Leviathan will use his ability, Grand Fall. Beware, as this attack bypasses shadows. **He will also use Tidal Wave which can hit a 99THF/DNC for over 1.5k DMG, even when not on Watersday. *Do not use Water-based spells, weaponskills, or weapons that have Additional effect: , as they will heal Leviathan Prime. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of a hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells on party members. *By all means, not possible for SMN75 to solo, due to its ability to heal itself. See Trial by Water strategies for strategies and videos. Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests de:Wasserprobe